Ronic The Hedgehog: The Complete Backstory
by Ronnie1992
Summary: Learn the story of a hedgehog that would become the hero of the universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Legend of Ataxia

Ronic The Hedgehog: The Complete Backstory

Part 1: The Legend of Ataxia

When the universe began, pure light was created. The light was known as Ataxia and it shone from the centre of the universe to every dark corner, giving life to every barren rock, turning them into planets filled with vegetation and creatures. Ataxia took the form of what the human race would later call an Angel.

But behind every light, is a shadow equally as powerful. Light cannot live without darkness, and so dark energy was also created. The dark energy fed on the life that the light, Ataxia, had created and took the form of again, what the human race would call a Demon.

Light and darkness ruled equally over the universe, until, Hammon became greedy, wanting more power than Ataxia. A great war began, a battle between the light, Ataxia and the darkness, Hammon, which became known as The Genesis War.

Nothing could stop The Genesis War, until a Spirit of Peace was created. The Spirit was a balance of both light and dark energy, a blue being created to keep Ataxia and Hammon at bay.

The Spirit used all its strength to stop The Genesis War, transforming Ataxia into a large and powerful crystal, The Ataxia Crystal. From it, 7 shards were created, keys which locked away the full power of Ataxia. With the shards attached to the Ataxia Crystal, The Spirit sent it deep into space, where Hammon would not be able to find it.

Weak from his battle with Ataxia, Hammon scattered its energy across the universe, searching countless years and every corner of the universe until he would find The Ataxia Crystal and destroy it.

The Spirit of Peace had brought peace to the universe and so rested, becoming a blue comet, The Comet of Peace, in which it would restore its power and would remain with the Ataxia Crystal as it travelled through space, acting as the crystal s guardian.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2: The Creation of Nede

Ronic The Hedgehog: The Complete Back-story

Part 2: The Creation of Nede

Unknown to Hammon, the Ataxia Crystal had crashed landed on a barren rock where its light was unable to create life. Upon the crystals impact with the planet, the Ataxia Crystal filled the planet with life, the most life given to any planet in the entire universe.

The comet containing the Spirit of Peace orbited the planet, continuing its job as Ataxia s guardian.

A race of anthropomorphic creatures slowly evolved on the planet, becoming the planet s main race and developed into a civilisation capable of speech. When they discovered the Ataxia Crystal, one creature placed its hand upon the Ataxia Crystal. Ataxia spoke to the creature and told its legend. This creature became known as the Elder of Ataxia and was told by Ataxia the name of the planet upon which they lived, which was Nede.

Ataxia also told the Elder of a prophecy, that Hammon would eventually find Nede, and upon his arrival, a Ronic would rise, Ronic meaning Hero in the language of Nede. A Ronic would be worthy of wielding the power of the Spirit of Peace and would finally bring peace to the universe once again.

For millions of years, the race of anthropomorphic creatures, called Nedeians, lived in peace.


	3. Chapter 3: Rody: Birth of a Ronic

Ronic The Hedgehog: The Complete Back-story

Part 3: Rody: Birth of a Ronic

The Legend of Ataxia was passed down from Nedeian to Nedeian, until it became nothing more than a myth, a bedtime story to tell children of the planet Nede. And soon, this legend was told to a brown hedgehog by the name of Rody.

Rody wanted nothing more than to be a Ronic. He wanted to be a brave warrior like his older brother Takai, who acted as one of the many guards of the Elder of Ataxia. The guards of the Elder wore black scarves and knowing Rody wanted so badly to be like him, Takai gave Rody his black scarf to look after.

But being a Ronic was not Rody s only dream. Rody wanted to leave Nede and visit other worlds, where he would fight strange creatures and save damsels in distress, like in the other stories he was told about as he grew up. Every night, Rody wished upon the Comet of Peace, hoping one day his dreams to come true.

But one night, Rody s wish was granted.

After his millions of years of searching, Hammon had finally found Nede. Gathering its power, Hammon took the form of a demon dragon, which began to lay waste to Nede, sucking the very life from the planet which Ataxia had given it. Chaos consumed the planet as Nedeians were killed in the destruction caused by Hammon.

Rody saw that Hammon s path of destruction was heading for his family home and took action. Rody thought this was his moment to become a Ronic. Standing in front of Hammon, his arms out as if to block the enormous beast, Rody took his stand against the darkness, he took his stand as a Ronic.

Hammon went to destroy Rody, sending out a powerful, fiery blast towards him, but the attack never hit Rody. At the last second, The Comet of Peace had descended and a large, blue aura was shielding the small hedgehog. A wave of energy was sent out from the comet, making the fire blast from Hammon disappear. A voice called out to Rody, telling him to place his hand upon the Comet of Peace. The voice was the Spirit of Peace from within the comet, and upon Rody s touch, a bright and powerful light engulfed Rody.

Rody became a vessel for the Spirit of Peace, a being of pure, blue light. A beam of light from the Spirit went into the Temple of Ataxia and awakened the Ataxia Crystal. It emerged from its temple and with its 7 Ataxia Shards floating around it, came in front of Rody. Hammon gathered all its power in one final attempt to destroy the Ataxia Crystal and its shards. Rody placed his hands upon the Ataxia Crystal, causing the shards to lock into place on the crystal and release a powerful beam of light that combined with the light of the Spirit of Peace was able to push back against Hammon s own beam of dark energy, cancelling it and going into Hammon s body, causing a light that engulfed the entire planet. After a short while, the light disappeared, revealing three orbs of light, red, green and blue.

The Green orb was Ataxia, which took the form of a green comet, The Ataxia Crystal and it s 7 Ataxia Shards and left the planet Nede, not before returning it into the state it once was before Hammon s attack.

The Red orb was Hammon, which took the form of a red and black fiery comet, The Comet of Hammon, which left the planet and followed after the Ataxia Crystal.

And the blue orb was the Spirit of Peace, which contained within the body of Rody. The Spirit had found someone worthy enough to wield its power and become the Guardian of Peace. Sealing it s power and Rody inside the Comet of Peace, it followed after the Comet of Hammon and the Ataxia Crystal.


	4. Chapter 4: Ronic The Hedgehog

Ronic The Hedgehog: The Complete Back-story

Part 4: Ronic The Hedgehog

The comets travelled for many more years through space, until they finally reached the Milky Way galaxy and a solar system containing 9 planets. The three comets found their path blocked; blocked by the planet Earth. It would be Earth, where The Genesis War would begin again.

As it came through Earth s orbit, The Ataxia Crystal separated its 7 Ataxia shards from its larger crystal and scattered them across the planet, with its larger Crystal, the Ataxia Crystal landing in a desert in Australia.

Hammon crashed landed in the North Pole. Weak once again from the battle with the Spirit of Peace and Ataxia, Hammon rested, sending out smaller versions of himself, half dog, half dragons called Hell Hounds, to seek out and find the 7 Ataxia Shards and the Ataxia Crystal and to destroy them.

And the Comet of Peace containing the Spirit of Peace crashed landed on a hillside outside of London, England in the UK during New Years Eve.

Laying in the crater the comet had created was the body of blue anthropomorphic hedgehog. His fur was blue with a blue fringe and yellow eyes, wearing a pure white with grey and red finger tipped gloves and red and white striped boots. When the hedgehog awoke, it had this urge to want to explore the world that it had arrived in. Something in the back of the hedgehog s mind was telling him to run, and so he did. The hedgehog discovered that could run at incredible speed and strength.

The hedgehog ran and ran until it found itself in Scotland. There, it decided to rest and found a anthropomorphic dragon being attacked by some of Hammon s Hell Hounds, seeming as the dragon was holding an Ataxia Shard. Ronic leapt into action, defending the dragon and defeating the Hell Hounds, taking the Ataxia Shard from the dragon and destroying the hounds in a bright and powerful light.

Within that light, the Spirit talked to the hedgehog and told him what he must do. He must find the other Ataxia Shards and the Ataxia Crystal before Hammon does and returns and upon his return will destroy Earth and the entire universe. The hedgehog asked Ataxia if he had a name, in which Ataxia replied Your name is Ronic . The light faded and the dragon introduced himself as Jex The Dragon and asked the hedgehog who he was. The hedgehog replied by saying My name is Ronic, Ronic The Hedgehog .  
> <p>


End file.
